


Footsie

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Deltora Quest (cartoon), Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle meals are far to long for Leif and Jasmine, so they decide to play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own

Footsie

 

Jasmine reached the dining hall in time for lunch last. Leif as usual was first, taking any excuse to get out of his loads of work as king. Sharn arrived second, Barda third, and Doom fourth, random palace people came in and out grabbing food and talking to one another, so technically this meant jasmine's lateness didn't really matter, And even if random palace people didn't come in and out her lateness didn't really matter because the meals were always served somewhat according to Leif's schedule because his advisors always needed him to do things at specific times.

 

When Jasmine did get there she sat across form Leif who as usual had insisted Sharn sit at the head of the table mostly because he hated to. Food had already been set out so the raven haired girl, first of course setting aside some food for Filli (Kree was up eating with the messenger birds), got some food for herself and began eating.

 

Sharn tried to make small talk with the people sitting at the table.

 

After a little while Jasmine as usual began to get fidgety, the meals where always served in order of specific courses and the next course didn't get served until everyone finished the previous one so meals usually took a long time.

 

Stretching out her feet beneath the table jasmine's foot accidentally bumped Leif's. She quickly began retracting her foot but Leif who also felt the meals were unnecessarily long and boring, even if they did get him out of work, swiftly bumbled her foot back.

 

He gave her a challenging grin. Jasmine grinned back, challenge accepted.

 

She then used her left foot to lightly kick his right foot and her right to do the same to his left, so when he tried to chase her he twisted his feet together. Jasmine quickly wrapped her feet around Leif's so he was trapped, or so she thought.

 

Surprising Jasmine Leif lowered his left foot at the same time he raised his right foot so there was nothing but open air between jasmines feet, and the pressure she was applying was to much and her feet banged together.

 

While she was confused Leif used his feet to tickle her through the thin soles of her boots. Jasmine tried to hide her laughing behind her hand and quickly pulled her feet back, in doing so one of her knees hit the table causing her plate to jump. Leif stopped tickling her and the two looked at each other, eyes wide.

 

Sharn gave them a disapproving look, ending their brief game of footsie... For a little, as soon as Sharn was distracted listening to Barda talk about the group of new palace guards in training, Leif jabbed Jasmines ankle lightly with his toes, pretending to be very interested in his steak but Jasmine could see the small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips and nudged his foot back.

 

Attempting to use the same tactic he had She tried to tickle his feet with her toes but his boots were new and the soles much thicker.

 

Jasmine frowned "no fair!" She whispered across the table to Leif who just shrugged and smiled cheekily.

 

Continuing to knock her feet together with Leif's, Jasmine thought about how she could 'beat' the blonde, until finally an idea struck her.

 

Smiling wickedly Jasmine lifted her feet so they were on either side of Leif's left leg mid shin, where the top of his boot was she held his leg tightly between her legs and began sliding his boot off.

 

 Leif looked up at her surprised by her new plan of attack. He began trying to struggle and attempted to use his right foot to protect and free his left before Jasmine could remove his boot. Unfortunately for him he couldn't fight too much because Sharn was once again watching the two carefully to make sure they weren't up to anything.

 

"Pause." Leif whispered to Jasmine, discreetly gesturing to his mother.

 

Jasmine stuck out her tongue in response "No pauses."

 

Leif frowned and went back to trying to free his foot. Finally Jasmine was able to get his boot off; Leif had put up a fight even if he had to be sneaky about it.

 

She quickly kicked his boot under her seat so he couldn't get it back. She then began tickling his foot as he had done to her. Leif was biting the inside of his cheeks to stop from laughing and tried to pull his foot away without banging the table as Jasmine had, to no avail. She kept tickling him until he couldn't hold in his laugh anymore and began laughing very loud.

 

Everyone at the table looked at him, and Jasmine began laughing too.

 

"I win!" She announced proudly, standing up.

 

"What? No!" Leif protested standing to, once Jasmine stopped tickling him and he was able to catch his breath. "I got you _first_ I won!"

 

"Yes, but _you_ laughed aloud" Jasmine argued "I only slightly banged the table."

 

"So? That wasn't the point of the game." Leif argued back. The two teens both using very joking tones as they continued their dispute.

 

"Well then what _was_ the point?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Leif shrugged "it had nothing to do with tickling or laughing aloud."

 

Jasmine gave Leif a look, her arms akimbo. The two stared at each other a battle of wills.

 

"Tie?" They asked in unison, both smiled in agreement and shook on it.

 

The rest of the table watched the exchange with amused and confused expressions.

 

"Well now that whatever that is settled, what where you saying about this trouble making trader?" Sharn asked Doom and the conversation casually picked up again. Jasmine and Leif sat down.

 

"Can I please have my boot back now Jasmine?" Leif asked quietly so as not to disrupt the rest of the table again.

 

"Maybe later." Jasmine replied grinning mischievously.

 

Leif grinned back and sank lower in his chair and stretched out his legs to try and reach his boot. Jasmine blocked his attempt with her foot, and the two began a new game.


End file.
